New Kid
by love-out-of-darkness
Summary: Auralee Wilson is Muggle-born. Her parents look down on magic, but after many letters, she convinced them to let her come to Hogwarts. Her first night at Hogwarts, she runs into Draco Malfoy. Will he change her world? Or will she change his?
1. New Kid Chapter 1

AURA

I stood awkwardly with my trunk and small owl. I tried to look inconspicuous holding a cage in my hands, but I still looked out of place. I wandered about looking for platform 9 3/4. There was no such thing! Just then someone ran into the wall nearest me. Then they were gone. Another person followed them. I stood there astonished with wide eyes. No one else seemed to notice. I got curious and touched the wall. My hand slipped through it. I gasped. I looked around, before stepping through the wall. The world behind the bricks was bustling with people and parents. I was alone. My parents never wanted me to come to Hogwarts. They're both Muggles, and don't like the idea of magic. But I convinced them to let me go this year, after recieving countless letters. I feel quite out of place walking around the platform. I was one of the older kids, yet I had no idea what I was doing. I got my belongings collected onto the train, and entered through the doors. I was walking down the train looking for an empty cabin. A group of boys my age were sitting farther down the train. One had strikingly blonde hair, and he was laughing, along with the others. He stopped laughing when he saw me staring at him. He looked into my eyes, blushed, but then quickly sneered at me. I ducked into a cabin with a free seat, however, there were already 3 kids my age in there. Two boys and one girl. They stared at me when I opened the door. "Uhm...may I?" I asked timidly, motioning to the empty seat. The boys sat up straighter.

"Sure." the one with red hair said. I closed the door behind me, and sat down next to the brown haired boy. "Whats your name?" the red haired one asked.

"Auralee. But I hate that name, so I go by Aura." I said, playing with my hair.

"Aura..." he said slowly, "Well I'm Ron, and that's Hermione, and, well, you know Harry. Or at least know of him." I looked over at the boy, Harry, next to me.

I shook my head.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Ron asked again.

I shook my head again. "Bloody hell. You're deprived." he said, leaning back into the seat.

"Well, my parents are Muggles. They were hesitant in letting me come to Hogwarts. But after all the letters, I finally convinced them to let me come this year. They look down on magic, so, I don't know anything. I've come to learn." I said.

Hermione's face lit up while I talked. "My parents are Muggles too! Everyone always picked on me for it, so I can help you, if it happens to you too."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be the thing that the boys will talk about her for." Ron said under his breath.

Hermione and Harry slapped him. I have to admit, people always did tell me I am beautiful, but I never really saw it.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, leaning foward. The others leaned in with me. "Who's that boy out there?" I said, leaning over, trying to see past the door.

"Could you be more specific?" Harry asked, leaning to try and see who I was looking for.

"Well," I gulped, "he has blonde hair-"

"Malfoy." they all said together.

I smiled at his name, and blushed. "He's kind of cute..." I said, looking at Hermione for agreement.

All of their faces looked as if they were trying to stuff a cantelope in there. "Don't tell me you like Malfoy." Ron said, looking at me. "Please tell me she doesn't like Malfoy." he said, turning to the others.

"Well...I don't know him yet. So I don't know. But I would certainly like to get to know him." I said, smiling and nodding.

"No you wouldn't." Harry said, shifting in his seat.

"Why not?" I asked, with a touch of sadness in my voice.

"He's in Slytherin. Most people who are in Slytherin are...not...good people." Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione for affermation.

"What makes you say that HE's bad though?" I asked, trying to understand.

"His father's a Death Eater." Harry said.

"A what?" I asked, becoming frightened.

"A Death Eater. Someone who works for Voldemort." he said, very seriously.

"Oh. Voldemort. He's one thing I DO know about." I said shakily, "But I think, maybe, if you get to know him-"

"Aura, we've spent almost half our lives with this guy, we've had plenty of chances to 'get to know him'." Ron said.

I frowned and sighed, looking out the door. I know what they say may be true, but I'm going to give Malfoy a chance.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, everyone filed out of the train. When we were leaving the cabin, I grabbed Hermione's wrist, and asked, "What is Malfoy's first name...?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Draco." she said.

"Draco Malfoy..." I said slowly. "Thank you." Once I got to the doors, a man, Dumbledore, the headmaster, led me to a room. I looked at my friends (that feels good to say) and they smiled at me, then turned to go to the Great Hall. I followed Dumbledore to a room, and he motioned to a bench. I sat down on the bench, and looked around at the professors around me. There were only a few there, for most of them were in the Great Hall, organizing the other children. Dumbledore told me that when you are a new student, you have to be sorted into your house, but since I am not technically a first year student, they would do me seperately. While another professor, she said her name was McGonagall, got the sorting hat, I thought about the houses. I know Harry said that people in Slytherin were bad people, but...then Draco came into my mind. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head, and she and the rest of the professors stood back. Once again, the image of Draco Malfoy, blushing at me, came into my head.

The hat whispered to me so no one else could hear, "Draco Malfoy, eh? Well, if you say so, I guess it has to be..." then it said out loud, "Slytherin!"

I smiled wildly at first, but then, I remembered that Slytherin was 'home to the bad people'. Well, I could always be the one Slytherin that was kind-hearted. I half-skipped to the Great Hall, and smiled when I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But then, I changed my expression, cause I had to pretend to be worried about my house selection. I slowly walked towards the Slytherin table, and sat down at the very end, closest to the Gryffindors. Ron, Hermione, and Harry's jaws dropped, and they scootched to the end of their table so they could talk to me.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered.

I shrugged.

"Yeah, you're like, not evil at all. I mean, you're...quite nice." Harry said.

I smiled slightly.

"That hat has gone simply BATTY." Ron scoffed.

Hermione looked at me quizzically. I turned around in my seat and smiled to myself. Maybe Hermione knew the REAL reason I was in Slytherin. I needed to get closer to Draco.


	2. New Kid Chapter 2

AURA

After dinner, I rushed up the stairs, following the Slytherin guide. I wanted to see Air, my minature barn owl, and get my clothes straightened out. I saw Draco's brilliantly blonde hair bouncing up and down as he ascended the stairs two by two, for he already knew where he was going. I was so mesmorized by Draco that I suddenly realized, I left my wand in the Great Hall! Shit! I ran back to the steps, remembering my path for the way back, at lighting speeds, only to see that the steps decided to change right before I stepped on them. I tapped my foot impatiently and pulled on another strand of my long dark brown, almost black, hair. When they changed back, I sprinted down the stairs as to not allow them time to be bipolar. I walked into the Great Hall, and picked up my untouched wand from the end of the Slytherin table. It was apple wood, and it had woodburning everywhere. I tossed it in the air, then proceeded to run back up the stairs. About halfway up, I could feel a jolt beneath my feet. Dammit anyway. I leaned against the banister and waited impatiently once again, as the stairs moved. When they touched base again, I jumped off of them. "Foul buggers." I whispered under my breath. I would have to master those some day. I spun around on my heel and turned the corner swiftly...right into someone.

"Dammit, don't you watch where you're going imbicile?" a boy said, from on top of me. He propped himself up with his hands, but didn't roll off of me, as he saw who I was, and I didn't want him to...when I saw who HE was. Draco. He smiled a sort of half smile, and lept up beside me. He crouched down and extended his hand, I graciously grabbed it, and he pulled me up, so I was standing directly in front of him, no more than two inches away. He was at LEAST a half foot taller than me. I looked up into his icy light blue eyes. You could almost say they were silver. My eyes were a very deep blue, like the water around a tropical island. Draco leaned against the wall and, while still holding my hand, shook it and said, "My apologies. Your name?" I know I must have blushed, because his mouth turned up into a smirk again.

"Auralee. Auralee Wilson. But...people call me Aura." I said, nervously. Draco was still holding my hand, and I'm willing to bet that he could feel my pulse beating quite hard and fast.

"Draco Malfoy." he said, although I already knew too well what his name was, "So I saw you at the Slytherin table. But...you were talking to those three buggers. Potter, Weasly, and that Mudblood." I was confused. I looked up at him, and tried to convey my confusedness. Draco rolled his eyes, as if it were obvious. "Granger. That Muggle born git." Ohh. So a Mudblood is another word for Muggle born. Does that mean I'm one?

"Oh. Right. Them. Well, I sat with them on the train, so, I decided to keep company with them, since I don't know anyone else." I said, being sure to remember to ask Hermione why we were Mudbloods.

"Hm. I saw you on the train. You could have sat with me and my...friends." he said, hesitating on the word friends.

"You seemed a bit...preoccupied." I said.

"Not TOO preoccupied." he said, smirking yet again. "We had better get back to the commons or else a professor will find us." he said, pulling my hand after him.

I followed and watched his silvery blonde hair blow backwards as he rushed to the Slytherin common room. Draco and I parted by the fireplace.

"See you...later." Draco said, and he smiled and winked at me.

I blushed, so I turned away. It was not but two seconds later that I turned back around. "Draco?" I asked, as he was walking through the door to his dormitory.

"Yes?" he said sweetly, looking over his shoulder.

"Uhm...where's the girls' dormitory?" I asked, embarrassed.

He pointed over my shoulder.

"Oh...thank you." I said, spinning around and rushing to my room. I walked over to Air, and patted her on the back. She was very small, and nearly fit in my palm. I grabbed a pair of pajamas from my trunk, and stepped into the lavatory. I put them on, a spaghetti strap tank top and short shorts, and combed out my hair.

In the background, I could hear the other girls in my room chatting about, then stop. A door opened in the distance. And I heard voices, muffled of course, so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I did hear what came next. "Who the devil is Aura Wilson?" a girl asked.

I dashed out of the lavatory in my skimpy purple pajamas. "I am." I said.

I looked over at the door, and there he was, Draco, standing in the archway. I gasped, before the girl said, "Well...Malfoy wants something to do with you."

I smiled, and the other girls scowled at me, as I followed Draco out into the commons again.

"So, I just wanted to talk to you." Draco said, sitting me down on the couch next to him. And so, we did just that. We talked until we couldn't anymore. Which meant that sometime during the conversation, I managed to curl up on Draco's chest, and his hand was in my hair. I drifted in and out of sleep, but I allowed myself to drift all the way, as I fell fast asleep, in Draco Malfoy's arms.


	3. New Kid Chapter 3

DRACO

I don't know what it is about Aura, she's just, different from all the girls here. We talked and talked until she fell asleep. Aura Wilson was laying on my chest, sleeping. I stroked her hair, just enjoying the moment. I watched as my chest rose and fell with each breath, causing her head to rise and fall with it. The last thing I remember was putting my arm around her.

I woke up the next morning, laying down on the couch. Aura was on top of me, her head on my stomach and her hand resting on my thigh. I stretched out, which caused Aura to wake up. She sat up on the couch and stretched too, which made her tank top rise to her bellybutton. I smiled to myself.

"Morning." I said, also sitting up. I put my hand on her shoulder and stood up. "Guess we had better get ready." I said. She stood up next to me. I casually put my arm around her, and walked her to the girls dormitory. I tried to open the door, but like always the girls had it locked. I took my wand out and pointed it at the door, not wanting to wake the girls inside. "Alohamora" I mumbled, and the door opened. I pushed the door aside. Turns out the girls were all sitting up in their beds, and their jaws dropped to the ground when they saw me with Aura. I smirked, as I let my arm fall from Aura's shoulder and my hand accidentally-on-purpose brushed past her bottom.

She giggled as she noticed, and rushed into her dormitory. I got many glares from the other girls before I closed the door.

I was smiling all the way back to the boys dormitory. When I opened the door, all the boys in there too, were sitting up in their beds. "What were you and that new kid doing out there all night Draco?" Blaise asked. All the others chuckled.

"Nothing. We were just...talking..." I said, avoiding their eyes.

They laughed out loud. "Talking? You didn't even try to snog her?" Goyle said.

"...No...it's her first day, what do you think I'm going to do? Sweep her off her feet and shag her? I think not." I said, beginning to get embarrassed.

"Well that's what you WOULD have done." Goyle said, standing up in front of me.

I looked up at him. "Would have?" I asked.

"Malfoy, you're changing," he said to me, "You're becoming soft."

I slapped him across the face with the back of my hand. I stormed out the door. It may be true deep down inside me, but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone else.


	4. New Kid Chapter 4

AURA

Before my first class, I wandered around the staircase outside of the Gryffindor common room until Hermione came out. "Hermione!" I called, as soon as she stepped out of the door.

She smiled and ran over to me. "How was your first night at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Well, after dinner, I ran into Draco, and, well, I have yet to know what the beds feel like..." I said.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

I shook my head, "Its not like that, but can I talk to you?"

"Sure..." Hermione said, and dragged me to a windowsill, and sat me down. "What's wrong?"

"Well," I started, "What exactly is a...mudblood?"

Hermione cringed as I said it. Then she looked at me sadly and patted my knee. "Did Draco call you that?"

"No..." I said, "But he did happen to call you that...but...what does it mean?"

She sighed and sat down next to me on the windowsill. "Mudblood is the worst insult you could say to a Muggle-born. It's something Pure-bloods like the Malfoys call us to make us feel unworthy."

"But...why would he call you that?" I asked, confused about how the sweet guy I had talked to last night could call my friend such a thing.

"Draco HATES Muggle-borns." she said, sounding kind of hurt.

I looked away and said, "He seems to like me just fine."

Hermione looked at me with a puzzled look. "Oh really?" she said with a smile beginning to form, but then fading. "You've already got the guys lined up...but you must be cautious with Draco. He could turn on you any time. You are after all, a...mudblood." she said, with much difficulty at the end.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around Hermione. "Thank you. I'll be careful." I said.


	5. New Kid Chapter 5

DRACO

I waited until they walked down the staircase to breakfast, and then turned the corner of where Granger and Aura were just talking. I couldn't believe it. My beautiful Aura from last night is...Muggle born? I shuddered in disgust at first. To think that I let a Mudblood sleep on top of me. But...I lov-I...um...liked her, didn't I? What should it matter? I know my upbringing was steering me differently, but my heart was pulling towards her. However, Granger was trying to pull her AWAY from me. I wasn't about to let that happen. I swiftly descended the stairs.


	6. New Kid Chapter 6

AURA

I walked down the rows of tables in the Great Hall with Hermione. I had a skip in my step, knowing that I was, apparently, the only Muggle-born that Draco likes. Like yesterday, I sat back to back with Hermione. I was turned around, chatting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, when I heard clicking footsteps approaching.

I turned around to see Draco coming up beside me and taking a seat next to me. He surveyed his surroundings, and stopped his gaze on Hermione.

"Granger." he said.

"Malfoy." she said, and turned around, facing her back towards him.

He looked at Harry and Ron, and nodded at them. They just stared back. Eventually, Draco spun around in his seat. I glanced back at my friends, then turned around with Draco.

He looked over at me, and smiled weakly. Then, he put his arm around my waist. I heard gasps come from Harry and Ron behind me. My own breath caught, but eventually I calmed down. But that doesn't mean my heartbeat did. Draco stayed with his arm around me the entire breakfast. And I could hardly seperate myself from him to go to my first class. And neither could he.


	7. New Kid Chapter 7

DRACO

I thought about tilting my head forward and making our lips meet right then and there. But I figured it was to fast, even for me.

I proceeded through the rest of the day, just waiting for dinner. After my last class, I ran to the commons and flopped on my bed. I closed my eyes, not intending to fall asleep, but indeed, I drifted away.

I dreamt about her. I dreamt about us together, snogging wildly. I dreamt that we loved each other and no one else could do anything about it. However when I woke up, I knew that others very well could do something about it. My father for instance.

I sighed, and looked at the clock. I was fifteen minutes late for dinner. Dammit. I rushed down the stairs two by two, and burst into the Great Hall. Of course, everybody looked in my direction. But I didn't mind.

I quickly sat down next to Aura and my arm automatically drifted to her waist.

"Where were you?" she whispered.

"Dreaming of you." I said, truthfully.

She blushed, "What was I doing?"

"Kissing me." I said as I blushed and looked down.

"Well...maybe we should...make your dreams come true." she said, and to my surprise, leaned forward and crushed her lips against mine.

Half of the room gasped quite audibly, myself included. But you could not hear my gasp, for my mouth was sort of preoccupied already.

I continued leaning forward even after we seperated. I opened my eyes. "It wasn't...quite like that in my dream..." I said, slyly smirking.

"Well...that's exactly how mine went." she said, and smiled.

Her smile spread to my face, and I blushed harder than I ever had.


	8. New Kid Chapter 8

DRACO

I could barely concentrate on my supper after that. Aura Wilson kissed me, and I kissed her back. I kissed a Muggle-born. And I LOVED it.

I decided to take Aura up on her offer of making my dream come true. I abruptly got up, turned to Aura and said, "Come find me after dinner." With that, I kissed her forehead and dashed out of the room.

I sprinted down the corridors and up the staircases to the Room of Requirement. I placed my hand on the wall and closed my eyes. I need a room that looks exactly like the one in my dream. I thought, and a door appeared beneath my hand. I stepped inside. To my right there was a small lounge area, with a loveseat and a glass coffee table. To my left was a large bath tub, surrounded with floating candles. And straight ahead of me, was a gigantic bed. It was a four poster, with a canopy above it. The sheets were deep red silk, and the woodworking was stained black. I smirked to myself, satisfied in my subconcious imagination.

I sat down on the love seat and looked at the clock. Dinner should be ending about now. I waited only mere seconds when an apparition appeared across the room. It was a small doe, and the figure was sort of hazy. I gasped and slowly walked towards it. It did not move, but its head kept turning from side to side. I slowly reached my hand out to touch it. When my fingers made contact with the deer, it dissapated into thin air. When I turned around, Aura was standing behind me. I jumped, and staggered backwards, but eventually regained composure.

"Nice Patronum, huh? I didn't feel like wasting any time." Aura said with a grin.

"Good idea, good idea." I said, grabbing her hand. "So where should we start first..." I said, a smile starting to form on my face.

Aura surveyed the room, and pulled my hand towards the tub. She pulled two candles out of the way, and stuck her hand in the water. "This looks like the best place to begin...but, how did it happen in your dream?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think I saw the whole thing...we were just...on the bed." I said, blushing. "But I think I'd like to lead up to that."

Aura smiled and nodded as she pulled off her sweater.

My heartbeat accelerated. I pulled off my vest and loosened my tie. I stepped out of my shoes, and when I looked down, I saw that the room had provided us with swim suits...silly room. I kicked them aside and started to unbutton my shirt.

I looked up at Aura to see that her shirt was already off, and she was sliding her skirt down her legs. I felt myself heating up and quickly shoved my trousers down.

Aura was only in her knickers, so I stepped forward and pulled them down.

I felt my breath hitch when she hugged me, skin to skin. I wrapped her legs around my waist, and carried her to the tub. I stepped in and lowered myself down into the warm water with her on top of me.

Aura sighed and tilted her head back, exposing her neck and chest.

I kissed down her neck, and back up again, until I reached her mouth. She reached out from the water and pulled my head closer, and she pressed her tounge past my open lips.

I sunk down in the water up to my neck, and I could feel Aura straddling my stomach. I intentionally flexed my abs, and she traced her hand down my front.

Eventually the water started getting cold, so we took that as our cue to move to the bed. We both laid down on the bed, and the wetness from our bodies made designs on the sheets as we snogged each other. Aura took the initiative and gradually starting kissing me lower and lower until she reached her destination...


	9. New Kid Chapter 9

AURA

The next morning I woke up in the arms of Draco Malfoy. My cheek pressed up against his bare chest. My bare chest pressed against his bicep. His arm wrapped around my bare bum. My arm wrapped around his waist. Our bodies were intertwined underneath the sheets.

Before last night, I would have thought that this was the closest I could ever wish to be to Draco Malfoy. But, obviously, making love is the closest you can get to someone.

I felt a change in my heart. The fact that Draco loved me back was enough to keep me alive.

I propped up on my elbow, and brushed his bangs off of his forehead.

He slowly lifted his eyes open, and smiled. He lifted his hands from under the covers and pulled my face towards his. He kissed my gently before saying, "Last night was amazing."

I blushed and kissed him again, before saying, "I couldn't agree more."


	10. New Kid Chapter 10

~3 Years Later~

DRACO

"You promised you wouldn't do this!" I shouted at my father.

"Have I been known to keep my promises Draco?" my father said, twirling his walking stick in his fingers.

"Yes. To everyone but your own son." I said.

He stood up. "Well you can't expect me to accept the fact that my son impregnated a Mudblood."

I spun around. "DON'T...call her that." I said, going against my childhood beliefs.

My father raised his eyebrows at me. "So what should I call her? The girl who's bearing your child?"

I gritted my teeth and swallowed. "Call her Aura." I said.

My mother spoke up from the corner. "Draco, sweety, it wouldn't be as big a predicament if she were full blooded. But..." she started, but was cut off by the tears forming in her eyes.

"You know how Lord Voldemort is about Mudbloods and Halfbloods." my father continued, "The child's life has to be terminated before Lord Voldemort takes it into his own hands."

"You will not lay a HAND on my daughter." I shouted at my father.

His jaw clenched as I advanced on him. "You mean...she was already born?" he asked almost inaudibly.

I just continued staring at him. He broke his gaze from mine by putting his face in his hand.

"Go." he said, pointing to the door with his other hand, "You have no idea how much danger you are putting yourself, your child, and your family into. Just go."

I happily obliged as I stormed out the door, robes flailing behind me. The last thing I heard was my mother's sorrowful cry.


End file.
